


It's A Work In Progress, Me and You

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, JohnKarkat, johnkat - Freeform, prompts, y e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:- “Uh oh we ran out of chips and instant noodle time for an emergency trip to the grocery store at 1AM IN THE MORNING. and only one of us gets to sit in the shopping cart ” (I changed it a bit though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Work In Progress, Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the horrible writing!~ 8D
> 
> I was listening to this even though it doesn't relate to the story. But ehhh it helped me write so here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_DX1A7f43o Made In Heights - Forgiveness

John’s eyebrows furrowed as he opened a cabinet. He made a noise of need as he frantically looked through the other cabinets of his shared dorm. “Karkattttttt.”

John stopped to look towards the direction of his bedroom door, considering Karkat; his boyfriend was sleeping in his room tonight. Nothing. Maybe Karkat was actually sleeping come to think of it. I mean I was pretty late. Probably midnight or so. John and Karkat usually stayed up around this time to do their college papers and thesis’ though.  However, the two were currently on summer vacation like everyone else; though the majority of people had gone back home to spend the summer with their families and friends. John couldn’t make it this year to visit his Dad so he had promised to come visit him sometime in July.

Huh. Maybe John and Karkat had just become so accustomed to staying up late that this was normal for John. Karkat on the other hand was always tired despite getting sleep or little to no sleep. He deserved the rest. But right now no. This was urgent.

“Karkat!” John listened again this time and was pleasantly pleased to hear the shuffling of sheets and the sound of feet quickly making their way to the door. He jumped a bit as Karkat mercilessly opened his door. John bit back the feeling to laugh when he saw the way Karkat was dressed. He had on a black pajama shirt that said “#1 Crab” and grey boxers on. How adorable.

“What? What in the everloving fuck is it you piece of shit? Is the apartment on fire? No. Am I at risk of dying? Doesn’t seem likely unless you keep your distance. Got it, good. I’m trying to fucking sleep. So I’m just gon-“

John pouted as he cut off Karkat’s sentence. “Karkattt, please!”

Karkat bit the inside of his cheek and strode across the room to where John stood in their semi-sized kitchen. There was enough space for several people to walk around, cook and just do whatever respectively. He turned to look at John.

“We’re out of food, Karkat. I wanted cereal too! Cereal! Frosted Flakes and cold milk is heaven in the early morning and my stomach is craving them as we speak.

Karkat stared incredulously at him and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “John fucking Egbert are you serious?”

John quickly nodded. “Yes very much so! This is a very important and life-threatening matter Karkat. “

Karkat chewed his lip. “Enlighten me then John.” Karkat made show of leaning his elbow on the kitchen countertop. “How so?”

“Food Karkat, food. I rest my case.”

“We could’ve done this in the morning!” Karkat said as he roughly motioned to the cabinets and the fridge. Drink water till then, or I don’t know. Go to sleep like any civilized human being at this ungodly hour?”

“Firstly, You just said ‘we could’ve done this in the morning’, implying that you are already considering getting us food at this moment in time and two. I am a civilized John Egbert.”

Karkat flipped him the bird. “Fuck you. I want to go back to bed.” Karkat’s body was already facing the direction of where he came from John’s room.

John grinned. “Not tonight and sure. Go to bed then. But you’ll feel the guilt manifesting within you. All because you didn’t get you quirky boyfriend some cereal the least. Have a great sleep.”

Karkat had already started walking and stopped to turn around and look at John after he made his little speech. He slumped his shoulders and took a long annoyed sigh.

“Fucking fine you piece of stupid handsome shit.”

John beamed as he went to get dressed and happily put on his shoes; seeing as he was only in a blue t-shirt and grey shorts. John won this round. He almost always does.

Karkat rolled his eyes and walked back into John’s room. Karkat practically stayed in there all the time with him anyway, whether it be studying, reading, playing games, watching movies, doing other things or sleeping they usually stayed in there. John might as well call it their room. He’d be happy the day they properly get to move in together. Still hadn’t told his Dad much about it though…

He’d tell him another time.

John shifted on his feet as he looked at the door again. What was Karkat doing? He sure hoped he didn’t go back to sleep. He swears to God he would walk in there and lay on Karkat till he decides to get up.

John’s shoulders lowered in relief as he saw Karkat walk out the room. This time he still had on his shirt but now he had on grey sweatpants and slippers on. Karkat motioned to his pocket and patted it. “I had to find the wallet.”

“Oh. Alrighty.”

“So how exactly are we going to get there Cereal Boy? Are we going to boldly walk into the night for a few miles at,” Karkat paused to look at the clock on the wall “nearly a quarter to 1 AM and get robbed or killed?”

John frowned. That is a thing he forgot about.  Usually he and Karkat would take the bus or walk to a different store but that one was closed right now. Sometimes DAVE EVEN GOT THEM THINGS. Gasp! Dave!

John smiled and turned to his boyfriend. He loved looking at his freckles. “We can ask Dave to give us a ride! And or ask him to borrow his truck. “I’m sure he’s awake. He likes to write his songs in the mornings remember?”

“Yeah I remember. Sollux wouldn’t shut up about Dave purposely annoying him in the mornings with his instruments and shit.”

John snorted and then pulled out his phone. He dialed Dave’s number and grinned when Dave picked up on the second ring.

_“Hey Princess.”_

_“Sup Dave. What are you up to on this fine morning?”_ John snickered as Karkat yelled that this morning has been short of fine.

_“Nothing much bro. I was just chilling on the couch and thinking about things.”_

_“What kind of things?”_

_“Like that deep poetical shit about life and earth and religion. Like what people would write books about and make you think woah that’s deep. Then they forget about it for a few years and suddenly remember one day and they’re like Goddamn.”_

_“Pft.”_

_“So what did you need?”_

_“Oh Yeah! Dave! There’s a crisis on 109. No cereal or food in sight at all and Egbert is very hungry and dying. Karkat is being bitchy about it. Over.”_

_“Sounds like a real fucken problem my fellow officer in command. What do we do about this man? Code blue or Code Red. Over.”_

_“Code red and blue. Over.”_

_“Damn son.”_

_“So would you wanna maybe give us a ride there or?”_

_“No problem man. You can just take the keys and bring em’ back.”_

_“Thanks Dave! We’ll be at your dorm in a few. I will take great care of the mayor whilst it is in my possession.”_

_“Yeah. Thanks man.”_

Dave hung up the phone afterwards and John turned to his boyfriend. “He says we can borrow The Mayor. So let’s go get the keys, alright?”

Karkat shrugged. “Yeah sure. Whatever gets you your cereal idiot.”

Karkat opened the door for the two of them as they walked out.

John waited for Karkat to lock up and held out his hand.

“I love you too.”

Karkat hmphed as he grabbed his hand and the two walked to Dave’s apartment. Karkat had said a quick hello to Sollux and Dave as John thanked him for the keys. Dave nodded and told them where he parked. After a few minutes of arguing who would drive the two were off with John behind the wheel. Karkat was going through Dave’s CD’s and trying to find something to listen too. He made a small noise of happiness as he found a slightly scratch Panic! At The Disco CD and put it in the slot.

The ride was nothing short of silent as Karkat sang all to All The Boys and GirlsGirlsBoys, and John tapped his fingers to the beat occasionally joining in with him. The windows were down and the night air was cool as it hit them both. It was awhile before they reached and John raised a fist of victory in the air as they parked at Wal-Mart. Karkat had to keep up with the quick pace of John as he rushed inside, happy that he could finally get something to eat.

* * *

 

There weren’t as many people at Wal-Mart other than a college student or two, and the occasional elderly person, but who the fuck else would fucking be at Wal-Mart at 1 in the goddamn morning? That was what Karkat said when John had expected there to be more people of course. The few staff glanced at them and paid no mind as John raced passed them tugging onto Karkats arm. They were probably tired and exhausted from a day of dealing with customers. Well, they could also just be tired because goddamn it’s 1AM why are customers still coming????

“Wait wait wait.” John said as he stopped and turned to Karkat. Karkat made a small ‘oof’ as he bumped into John and glared at him.

“What now?”

“We need a shopping cart dude.”

Karkat sighed as they both went back to get one. Karkat raised an eyebrow and stopped John. “I’m sorry but what the flying fat fuck are you doing???”

John turned to look at him with a straight face. “I want to ride in it.”

“John-“

“Karkat.”

“John, please. You are 19 for fucks sake act like it.”

“Push me Karkat. You can be my carrier and I am the rider. This trolley is my noble steed.”

Karkat sighed and shook his head but pushed him around anyway. “I’m riding it next time.”

“You’d have to get in it first.”

A smiled ghosted Karkat’s face as he tried to stop himself. “Are you challenging me Mr. Egbert?”

John smiled playfully at him. “Hmm? Oh gosh who knows?”

Karkat snorted. “Anyway. Tell me what we need as we pass through the aisles alright. We need actual food this time. I want to actually eat shit John. Also wasn’t it your turn to cook? We can have shrimp fried rice or something. I don’t know. Hey John, what the fuck are you...”

Karkat was so busy thinking of the things they needed to get that John had started grabbing tons of random junk food off the shelves and was ridiculously burying himself in the items.

“You can’t just grab any and everything off the shelves dumbass.”

John shrugged. “I got you your favorites though.”

Karkat sighed and moved onto the other aisles. “Fine keep them in.”

“Hey can we get those little sodas again?”

“Chubby?”

“Yes, I like the orange one and the one that tastes like apple cider. Goddamnit Dave.” John absentmindedly shook his fist at the ceiling.

Karkat pushed the cart past several aisles until he spotted drinks and started stacking drinks on John.

“Juice too?”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for awhile until John poked Karkat. “Hey. Hey, Karkat.”

Karkat raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his mischievous and goofy fucktard he called a boyfriend. “Yes?”

“Let’s race the cart down the aisles and to the cashier.”

“You’re joking right?”

John’s smiled widened.

Karkat tsked. “You’re lucky I love you.”

John giggled as he felt Karkat back up. He pushed as hard as he could and stood on the back of the cart as the two flew, wind rushing beside them.

“Weeeee!”

The cashier said nothing as Karkat and John had practically rolled up to them.

“Good morning.” John had greeted. Karkat simply nodded seeing as he was a bit out of breath from their shenanigans. You could even say that, John took his breath away. Hehe…heh.

Karkat helped John out of the trolley as the boy dusted himself off despite being clean. The cashier started to cash their items and pack them in bags when John’s eyes widened. He tugged on the shorter of the two’s arms and pointed at where all of the candy and magazines were stacked near the cashier. His eye was on a particular pack of gum and he pouted at Karkat. “Please.”

“Just fucking do it numbnuts.” Karkat was already drained from being woken up and John was already quite a handful. He was more like a kid to babysit instead of a boyfriend sometimes, and Karkat wasn’t sure why he found that amusing.

The two left Wal-Mart a few minutes later after paying and packing everything into the truck. Karkat played one last song from the same CD and hummed a little to the beat of This Is Gospel as they drove. He was still pretty tired.

* * *

 

After thanking Dave again and giving him the keys to The Mayor they trudged back up to their dorm loaded in groceries. They quickly kicked off their shoes and put everything away. They stacked the cereals on top of the fridge; albeit the Frosted Flakes since they were both pretty hungry, chips and snacks in the cabinets and the fridge, whilst drinks and other various things also went in the refrigerator.

Karkat yawned as he rinsed two empty bowls and placed them on the counter. John came up behind him shortly after and also yawned, leaning into the curve of his shoulder blade to watch him make the cereal. Thank God for height differences everything was perfect.

After pouring in the cold milk and the cereal Karkat shoved one bowl in John’s hand and gave him a spoon.

John thanked him with a kiss as the two sat down on the couch in front of the T.V. They had both made noises of delight at the first taste of cold cereal in the cool night air. They made small conversation as they ate rarely paying attention to the program that was airing.

“Would you rather be in a room filled with a thousand roaches or one giant lizard?” John asked, foot stretched out on the couch and their bowls long forgotten. Karkat was leaning on him and shivered at the question.

“Ew. Uh, they both sound horrible.”

“Just answer it Karkat!” John tiredly chuckled.

“Giant Lizard.”

“You big baby.”

“Roaches are disgusting.”

“Ok ok fair point.” John shifted a little as Karkat snuggled more comfortable on top of him. “Would you rather….be Iggy Azalea for a day or Kim Kardashian for a week.”

John giggled as he felt Karkat make a face. “Anything but Igloo Australia.”

“You go on Tumblr too much.”

“Nah.”

“Hey Karkat.”

Karkat yawned a little and turned to look up at John. “Yea?”

“Do you wanna have a movie marathon tomorrow or a Parks and Recreations marathon?”

“Hmm tough choice. Movies tomorrow then.”

“Disney Movies? Action Movies? Romance-y kinda comedy stuffs?”

“How about Disney.”

“Alright.”

“We’re starting with Wreck-It-Ralph and Tangled.”

“Aye aye Captain.”

“Do you wanna go to bed now?”

“That would be nice.”

“No not out here. In the bed. With AC and comfy sheets and pillows.”

“That would be even better.” Karkat rolled off of John to let him sit up. “Let me put these away first though.”

John stood up and stretched. Taking the two empty bowls he walked towards the kitchen and turned on the sink.  “Isn’t it your turn to do the dishes?”

“..No?”

“It is.”  
“I’ll do them tomorrow. Calm your tits puta.”

John rolled his nonetheless. After filling the bowls he let them sit there and turned off the water.

“Alright. Bed time.” Karkat had reached out his hand to John but squeaked as John decided to lift him up. It looked absolutely ridiculous seeing as Karkat was being held bridal style, or ‘cheesy romance movie ploy pose’ John would say to Karkat whenever it had happened in one of their movies during a marathon.

“I don’t even feel like protesting right now. I’m tired as fuck. Just take us to the nearest dreamland dork.”

“Yes. Just let it happen. To dreamland we go Karkat. I’ll take you to Never land too. I can be your Peter and you can be my Wendy.”

Karkat smiled a little as they headed towards their room; John gently tucked Karkat in and got comfy himself. He kissed Karkat on his cheek and then his forehead before bringing him closer and hugging him. Being the big spoon always has its advantages. But then again Karkat is pretty cuddly...

“Goodnight, Karkat.”

“Goodnight John. I love you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

John smiled as Karkat curled into his chest, and with that they both fell asleep listening to the sounds of each other’s chests rising and falling, the sound of each other’s heartbeats and gentle breathing. They were together and though it may not be perfect they were happy with each other. That’s all that mattered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
